Problem: Evaluate the following expression when $d = 5$ and $c = 9$. $4$ $d$ $ + 10$ $c$ $ - 4$
Solution: Substitute $5$ for ${d}$ and $9$ for ${c}$ $ = 4{(5)} + 10{(9)} - 4 $ $ = 20 + 90 - 4 $ $ = 106$